


Things you said at 1 AM

by Galysh_Sky



Series: Things You Said - Emerald Knights [2]
Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bergeau is a good Bro, Bridgess d'Émeraude (mentionned), Gen, Kevin d'Émeraude (mentionned), Nogait d'Émeraude (mentionned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh_Sky/pseuds/Galysh_Sky





	Things you said at 1 AM

_Emerald Knight Complex. Spring 2019._

It was late, long past the hour where good squires were supposed to be in bed and asleep. Yet, there was a light slipping out from under Buchanan’s door. Bergeau paused in the hallway, he checked his watch with a small frown, and then approached the door. He knocked once, sharply. No reply was forthcoming. The knight eased the door open, peering inside. His squire was not in bed. Instead the boy sat huddled on the windowsill, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and his phone in his hands. His head snapped up when the door opened, and Bergeau saw his eyes glistening before the boy hastily swiped at them. Letting out an alarmed sound, the knight approached swiftly.

“Bucha? What is the matter?” He asked, but the boy only shook his head and sniffled. Bergeau felt his gut clench at that, he wondered if the boy was homesick, or had had some sort of nightmare. Elund had warned him that some of the children, would have trouble adjusting to squirehood, especially after having spent 6 years in the sole company of other children. Trying on what he hoped was a reassuring smile, Bergeau seated himself on the bed and turned towards the boy. “If something is amiss, I would like to know. Will you not tell me?” He tried again, gentling his tone as best he could. Being the second tallest of the knights, he was aware that his size was intimidating, but he hoped that the boy knew that he would never harm him. Eventually the child turned towards him, tears still gathering in his eyes. Wordlessly, he held out his phone. Bergeau accepted it and looked at the screen, the texting app was open. He felt a small smile of approval spread across his face when he noted that the squires had a group messaging system set up. Even now it buzzed in his hands, as a new text came in.

 _‘Worst case scenario, we all go hide at Kerns’ place. Santo wouldn’t kick us out.’_ Kevin had texted.

‘ _Wellan would be upset. Wellan will be upset if he finds out I’m still awake._ ’ Bridgess shot back, immediately followed by, ‘ _we should all go to bed, and talk in the morning_.’

Bergeau arched an eyebrow at his squire, still a little confused. “You should be asleep,” he agreed calmly, “but since you’re not. What is amiss?”

“I… We. We’re going spelunking tomorrow,” Buchanan said hesitantly. He inhaled sharply, squaring his shoulders. “And well, I don’t like caves. Nogait was texting all about that time you were stuck in a cave in an’ how you almost died, and it was only luck that you managed to escape but!”

“Woah, woah. Hold up there,” Bergeau interrupted. “There was no almost dying involved.”

“But you were stuck in a cave in,” Buchanan insisted.

“Yes,” his master agreed, “I’ve been in a few but the cave we’re going to tomorrow is nowhere near as risky. You don’t think that we’d intentionally bring you into a dangerous situation, do you?”

Buchanan shook his head vehemently, though he still looked nervous. “So, you’ve never been in that sort of danger?” He asked attentively, “Nogait was exaggerating?” He looked hopeful at the thought, his eyes beginning to regain their natural gleam.

Bergeau hesitated, he had no intention of lying to the boy, but he did not want to scare him unduly either. “I cannot say that I have never feared for my life,” he said pensively, “it does come with the job, but what I can tell you.” He looked the boy in the eyes. “Is that my siblings-in-arms, have never left me helpless. No one will let you fall tomorrow.” To his relief, Buchanan seemed to believe him a small smile appearing on his face. At Bergeau’s insistence he settled back into his bed, and the knight pulled the covers up to his chin. He was asleep before the latter had left the room.

The knight stretched tiredly, his feet carried him towards his bed but just as he was sitting down, a flicker of anxiety pressed against his mind. Bergeau froze, stretching out his senses in return but whomever it had belonged to had disappeared. A little alarmed, he took the time to locate and probe his sibling’s minds. They slept soundly, all except for Santo and Jasson. He felt the medic’s concern as it drifted through the building doing its own search. << _Go back to sleep, Santo_.>> Bergeau thought at him, << _I’ve got it_.>>

Having deduced the root of the problem, he left his apartment and headed down to the common room. He spotted two heads of hair when he entered, one as dark as a starless night, the other a sun-kissed blond. “Isn’t it past your bedtime, children?” Bergeau asked, employing his best ‘ _Wellan’_ voice.

“Shaddup, gramps,” Santo said, he didn’t lift his head from the journal it was buried in. Jasson, sprawled out across a couch, lifted a hand and flew him the bird. Bergeau shook his head in mock-disappointment.

“Scoot over beanpole,” he told Jasson and dropped down besides his friend. The latter immediately dropped his long legs across his lap and went back to aggressively cuddling a pillow. Bergeau frowned silently but decided to deal with one problem at a time. “Santo,” he said again. “It’s past midnight, go to sleep before I make you.”

“Pillows aren’t supposed to talk,” Santo replied, he lifted his head and frowned in Bergeau’s direction. “I’m not tired,” he added, despite the rasp in his voice telling another story.

“No offense, but I feel like I’m being threatened by a kitten,” Bergeau told him, and smiled when it drew a chuckle from Jasson.

“I outrank you,” Santo said, further proof of his tiredness as he wouldn’t normally pull rank.

“I’ll call Wellan,” Bergeau returned. He smirked proudly knowing that he’d won when Santo groaned and slumped in his seat. “See if I won’t,” he added when the other still did not rise. The medic glared at him, but he rose and headed towards the staircase, patting one of Jasson’s feet as he passed. Bergeau watched him go, listening until he could no longer hear him before turning his attention on his best friend. “Comfortable?” he asked mildly. The younger knight shrugged; he pressed his face further into the pillow. Bergeau patted him on the back. “Apparently, Buchanan is scared of caves,” he said. When no reply was forthcoming, he continued, “Nogait sold them some tale about the terrors of being stuck in a cave-in.”

Jasson flinched.

“Any clue where he got that idea from?”

“The boy likes bedtime stories, that’s hardly my fault,” Jasson muttered. He rolled over, a socked foot nearly striking Bergeau in the nose. There was a sulky pout on his face.

“Are mission reports appropriate bedtime stories?” Bergeau asked.

“They’re redacted!”

“I’m sure, but he scared my boy bad.”

“Your boy?” Jasson snickered at that, a wicked glow appearing in his eyes. “You’ve barely had him for two weeks and he’s already your boy?”

“Shaddup,” Bergeau told him. He looked over at his friend, who was making no attempt to muffle his glee. He well remembered the terror of that incident. Five years ago, give or take a month or two, he’d been trapped in a cave-in with the notoriously claustrophobic Jasson. That alone would have been traumatizing, the cold water made it worse. By the time they’d been rescued the water had been lapping at their shoulders. He didn’t really recall the rush to the hospital, or the following illness but the incident had left a permanent scar on his youngest brothers. It was the first time any of them had come close to death. The knight shook his head, feeling his own sleepiness swamp his senses.

“Is Bucha alright?” Jasson asked, voice a low murmur.

“Eh, he’ll be okay, I think,” Bergeau answered. “Do everyone a favor though and tell Nogait to chill with the horror stories, d’ac?”

Jasson made a noise of agreement, his eyes had slipped close though he seemed disinclined to move. “You should also go to bed,” Bergeau told him. He was unsurprised when all he received was the tip of a tongue pointed in his direction. Bergeau dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He double-checked the alarm, before placing it on the armrest. He settled deeper into the sofa, stretching his legs out. Sleep did not come easily, his mind turning towards the thoughts of water seeping into his clothing, weighing down his limbs but he shook his head stubbornly. He focused on the steady breathing of his little brother, drawing strength from his presence until the darkness came to claim him.


End file.
